Finally My Wife
by gatehead81
Summary: FLUFFY BUNNY SHIP ALERT! As Jack contentedly holds his new wife tight for the first time as she sleeps memories of their still fresh first night together steal over him. Post series J/S Smut-fic with HEAVY M rating and ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE WARNING!


**AN: SHIP ALERT! SHIP ALERT! A little one shot of Jack's remembrance of the first time he makes love to his new wife Samantha Carter-O'Neill, the one and only love of his life and the only one worth waiting for. **

**Oh and be careful there are pink and pale blue baby fluffy bunnies everywhere, don't trip on them! **

**Naturally this is an M, M, M all the way with details so be warned or be turned on...whatever *shrugs* :)**

**Summary: Jack holds his new wife tight for the first time as she sleeps. Memories of their still fresh first night together steal over him. Post series J/S Smut-fic with HEAVY M rating and ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE WARNING!**

* * *

><p>FINALLY MY WIFE<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was almost stuck to him, her post love-making skin gone tacky with sweat. He shifted a little feeling her pressed all along him. She sighed and settled even closer, he smiled. For a long while he just watched her sleeping in his arms, yesterday they had finally gotten married and he was actually, for the first time ever just holding his new wife. It had been a long and arduous courtship, twelve years across galaxies and battlefields, interplanetary upsets and alien races with hardly even a touch or a word to sustain them. Sure there had been moments but nothing nearly close enough to quell his burning heart. And finally now they were here, lying in their humble home in Washington DC. The decision not to honeymoon had been a good one. All he had wanted to do was take her home and finally, finally make love to her.<p>

It had surprised them both how nervous they were. The need for everything to be perfect almost spoiling things, so they had taken it slow, relished every moment of every piece of clothing, every scent, every sound. Jack kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, filled with adoration at the memory of her. He had seen her naked before, but never like that...

Sam stood before him in the half light, slightly abashed but willing. He watched her soft blush spreading down her neck. He himself was also feeling flushed and slightly hesitant. Shyly she looked away and dipped her thumbs in the outer edges of her underwear. "Not yet." he told her as he rose and came across to her. "You're not ready." He kissed her and held her close. "Not till you're ready Sam. I've waited a long time for you and I don't want to rush things now."

"But Jack-" she protested. He silenced her in the way he always could, with one completely unguarded look and she closed her eyes sighing deeply when his finger brushed against that spot on her back that made her almost melt. He had came across it by accident years ago when a tight jam had brought them too close together to be fair on either of them. He watched as she came back to him from some place of simple pleasure and when her blue, blue eyes locked on his he smiled and dropped his head to rest on hers.

Jack felt her hands moving back around his waist, over his hips, barely touching the skin inside the front of his shorts. His breath caught in his throat as she stopped just short. One single fingertip grazed him, burning him, sending white hot fire all along him. "Jack I..." Her whisper was cut short as for the first time ever she felt what this was all about, what she did to him. "Twelve years is long enough. I don't want to wait anymore." And with that she looked to him, not quite demanding, not quite seeking permission." He found himself assenting and she moved her fingers onto him.

He hissed and arced from her, his eyes closed. Nothing in all his born days had ever felt as good as Sam Carter tenderly touching his arousal. From the first moment they had ever met he had wished for this and tried hard not to pray for it. As her fingers settled around him he cursed. "Fuck!" he said and pushed into her, making her grip slide along him. Gently she sprang him loose and he let his boxers fall to below his knees. Twice more she worked him, tentative, unsure. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. She was watching him closely, assessing, analysing. He shook his head, she always was a scientist.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused by his moment of humour.

"Nothing." he whispered and bent to kiss her. She was taller than he ever realised and he felt himself brush neatly against her underwear. How could he have worked with her for so many years and not realise that she was actually so close to, but not quite his own height? Her hands were moving again and he brought his own down to show exactly what to...exactly where to...but even without his help she was getting it oh so right. Once again he pushed against her, this time just a little more forcefully and she let out a quick breath.

"Jack." she said again. It felt so good to hear that word. Only last week she had still been restrained into calling him 'Sir', but finally his paperwork had been cleared and the ring he had sitting in his desk drawer for three long years had been brought out. He had flown directly down and right there in her lab proposed without even so much as an uttered word. Daniel, Teal'c and Vala had been there but he didn't care, and neither did she as she laid a lingering kiss on him in unspoken acceptance. It was the first true kiss they had ever shared, the first of many that day and the next and the first of many, many more that he hoped were to come.

She was kissing him again now, bringing him back from his unexpected detour. "Please." she asked him and finally he started moving, his turn to explore her a little. He traced his fingers out over her shoulders and laid kisses along her collarbone. She sighed and shifted against him, tipping her head back. Tenderly he butterflied his lips down along her front and ran a gentle hand over her free breast.

"Don't." he said as she began to pull more frantically on him. Cautiously he removed her hands. He wanted more time to concentrate on finding out about her body. Her milk white skin seemed almost to glow as he trailed more kisses all over her. It was her turn to curse as he pressed his tongue against her side, tasting her before he ran it up along the outer edge of her ribs making her almost dance at the sensation.

As he came back up to stand over her he slid his arousal in along, between her legs and pressed firm against the wet heat of her cotton underwear. Her breathing became short and gaspy and she tensed onto him, rocking her hips close. The waiting was over, he fell on her lips and she kissed back, bruising him searching for more with her tongue, her hands coming up to grasp and hold his head in place.

They were moving, they were on the bed, her on top of him, quick hands like lightening searching out all the places that made him quiver. "Fuck Sam!" he said again as she used a twisting motion that almost made him lose it right there and then. "Take it easy would you?"

"Hurry the hell up!" she told him, her confidence fully restored. "I didn't think you'd be such a wuss in the bedroom."

"I'm not a wuss!" he told her and allowed her to work him some more, hissing at the alternating pressure. God the fire!

"No you're my husband and I want you to consummate this marriage before I have to do it for myself."

Well if Jack thought he had been hot before this was a whole new level. He tossed her over and gave himself up to finally making love to his wife. He had wanted to savour the moment for as long as possible but it was time. Once more he set to kissing her this time not stopping on his downward journey. She shivered and sighed as he delved into her belly button and kissed the outer edges of her underwear. "Jack!" she complained as he skipped the good bit and headed for her knee. He smiled onto her skin and came swiftly back up along the inside of her thigh. He paused for a moment as she spread her legs wider, showing off how ready she was for him. He trailed a finger across her, relishing every moment of what he was doing and what was yet to come. She raised herself up wanting more contact and gently he slipped off her underwear.

His heart threatened to burst from his chest as he finally saw all of her. The urge to taste her was strong and he didn't deny it, laying one single kiss right at her very centre. This time she did dance for him and she let out a small moan that fuelled everything primal within him. "God Sam!" he uttered and his tongue darted out to savour her more fully.

"Holy-" she stammered and twisted her fingers into the bed sheets as he sought out her delicate rosebud and circled it once. Enough was enough, he couldn't wait any more so he abandoned his play and came back up to kiss her. He allowed her to taste herself on him and almost died when she sucked her own moisture of his chin.

"Now Jack, now." was all she could say as he brought himself up and drew closer, seeking out her heat and full skin on skin contact.

With one single almost imperceptible nod he moved painfully up along her thigh until his tip was being made wet by her. She stopped him for just one moment to make eye contact and kiss him deeply. "I love you." he told her and she smiled, already beyond words. Then carefully, slowly, meaningfully and for the first time ever he slipped himself up inside of her, making them one person.

"Jesus Christ Jack!" she called out as he stilled, completely overwhelmed by the feel of her, wet and fiery and deep. She was the first to move and he felt her tightness tugging all around him making him want to instantly cum. But that would be a disaster so he clamped down on the feeling and concentrated on doing what came natural.

A soft slow rhythm built up as they found and matched each other's stride. It seemed to Jack that never before had anyone fitted around him so neatly and so completely. If this never ended he would die a happy man. "I love you so much Sam." he told her as he searched for deeper reaches.

"I love you more." she husked between rising breaths.

"Uh-uh." he declared and gasped as she tightened herself for him.

Soon she was pushing harder back against him, her nails digging into his back. "More Jack, I want more." He shifted his angle and rhythm and was rewarded by the sight of her body stretching wire taut as she rose to his new position and steadied herself against his deep regular penetrations. She was already getting close to falling and he felt himself rubbing up along her G-spot, pulling her juices from her, making everything more slick and more hot.

Tendrils of fire were pulling out through him as he used every inch of himself to please her inside and out. He was pulling completely free now with every stroke and it was making her call to him. "There, there, there." she yelled as he plunged into her again and again. He gritted his teeth, he was getting so close.

"Please Sam, please." he begged as she became so tight that he almost couldn't move in and out of her. He stayed within her that last time and rocked deep. She was falling and calling 'I love you', trembling violently below him, contracting so tight and so solid that he couldn't wait. Involuntarily thrusting to his fullest he emptied himself at the exact moment golden oblivion stole her away. For a few moments there was nothing as they planed in unison out over the edge and just like that it was over. But in reality it was all just beginning as Sam kissed him fiercely and bid him to stay where he was, slowly relaxing inside her and panting heavily on top of her.

"Don't ever move from me again." she requested and he promised he never would.

And that was Jack's memory of the first time they made love that night. Six time and counting and only now was dawn beginning to show lazily through the half closed curtains. Contentedly sighing he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close. "I love you so much Samantha Carter...O'Neill." he told her sleeping form. "I'm so glad you are finally my wife."

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, so there you go. One very happy Jack. I hope you enjoyed that, I know I did :)<strong>

**Oh and FYI hopefully I'll have chapter six of 'Beauty And The Beginning' up tomorrow. This was running interference.**


End file.
